1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for evaluating a device including a plurality of electric circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Direct RF power injection (DPI) tests are known in conventional practice as an electric circuit evaluation method.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2007-278781 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2009-210322 can be given as examples of conventional techniques relevant to such methods.
However, even if results are obtained from a test on the electric circuit itself, it has not been possible to evaluate the causes of malfunctions in an entire device including a plurality of electric circuits from these test results.